Home
by art-is-an-expl0sion
Summary: What happens after Son of Neptune. My first story so please be nice! Chapter 4: HazelxLeo. Enjoy xx
1. Sparks Fly

**Please don't read this if you haven't read Son of Neptune (the actual one, not a fanfic). Just a little one shot because I wasn't really happy with the ending of SoN. My first fanfic so please be nice, I would appreciate constructive criticism but no flames please!**

**Hope you enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (sadly) :''(**

Percy's POV

I stood and watched nervously as the giant warship with a golden dragon head came down from the ceiling of the forum. My heart was beating out of my chest;

I knew Annabeth was on that ship. I don't know how, I could just tell. It's like when there's a really annoying person staring at the back of your head and you can feel the weight of their gaze, only it's not as irritating and it's more nerve-wracking.

I looked around me at the other people in the forum: there was Reyna, looking slightly wistful but fierce and ready for battle, Frank and Hazel, holding hands and sneaking glances when they thought the other wasn't looking, Dakota,

Gwen, Tyson and Ella the harpy, who blushed every time Tyson said something, and Octavian, with all of the legions standing behind him, giving me a stare that anyone else looking might interpret as sympathetic, but which I knew translated to I will kill you later, Jackson. Okay, now I wasn't so sure that

Annabeth was on the ship. Maybe it was just Octavian and his intense stare that was giving me that weird feeling. I shivered. I really didn't like that guy; there was something off about him.

The ship was nearly on the ground, and I trembled with anticipation. I could see a boy about my age at the controls. He had curly black hair, and was smiling a crazy smile. He was the guy from the video/parchment/thing - the one that Hazel got really spooked about – and he looked exactly the same as the other person in the picture with Hazel from ages ago, but obviously he couldn't be the same guy since he died a long time ago.

_Crash._ You could feel the ground shake slightly as the ship landed softly on the street of New Rome.

The side of the ship slowly lifted up to reveal three figures standing there.

Two of them came out together, a girl with chestnut brown hair and beautiful features, and a boy with spiky blonde hair – the ones I saw in my dream. The boy must be Jason, and the girl…Piper, maybe? I'd heard Leo, the Supreme

Commander of the Argo 2, shout her name in the video/parchment/thing.

Reyna and the legion shouted out in triumph, and so did Octavian, however it was somewhat reluctant. Reyna appeared to have forgotten about her weapons and ran straight to Jason, enveloping him into a hug. Was it my imagination, or did Piper deflate a little bit when she saw that?

Everyone else started to celebrate, but I wasn't paying attention. I was too busy looking at the next person who stepped out of the ship. She had a slim athletic figure, and was wearing a faded Camp Half-Blood T-shirt and skinny jeans, had natural blonde curly hair, and stormy grey eyes. Her owl earrings glittered in the sunlight. She was the single most beautiful person I had ever seen, and she was mine. Annabeth.

She turned around to face me and our gazes locked. At that moment everything else eclipsed. All of the sound diminished and the people watching out exchange vanished from my sight. It was just me and Annabeth.

My face broke out into a manic smile as my heart burst in uncontrollable joy. She returned my smile faintly and took a faltering step towards me, as if she wasn't sure I was really there. I closed the distance between us in seconds and put my arms around her. She hugged me to her, and then pulled away. There were tears in her eyes as she brought her lips crashing down on mine and let me tell you it was the sweetest kiss I had ever tasted.

After a while we broke apart, and I rested my chin on her head, catching my breath. All of the campers were catcalling and cheering, but I ignored them.

"I've missed you, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth murmured into my chest. There were tears spilling down her cheeks, but I was pretty sure they were tears of joy.

"I've missed you too, Wise Girl," I replied. I almost felt like crying myself.

I felt like I was finally where I belonged. I was finally home.

**Tada! You like? Please review!**

**Not sure if the ending was good enough, but oh well.**


	2. Author's Note  Sorry!

**A/N Okay, I know I only have like, 4 reviews, but I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who did review because your comments were really encouraging!**

I was wondering if I should do a few more chapters in different POV's, e.g. Hazel's. Whatd'ya think?

**If I get enough opinions on this I'll decide xx **


	3. Introducing Me

**This is the second chapter, and I've done a bit more Percabeth, but then I did Hazel's POV because I'm liking the new love triangle that is potentially starting!**

**Enjoy! ;D**

3rd Person

Annabeth pulled away from Percy as the joy inside her faded, to be replaced with anger and hurt. She narrowed her eyes at him, and Percy looked at her in confusion. What had he done wrong? She took a menacing step towards him and Percy backed up, hands raised.

There was a crowd gathering around them now, and Reyna gave Percy a questioning look.

Percy responded by saying "Annabeth, is everything alright?"

This turned out to be the wrong thing to say. Annabeth screamed in frustration and lunged at Percy, punching him in the stomach.

"No! Everything. Is. Not. Alright!" she pronounced each word with a blow to Percy. Her stormy grey eyes glittered dangerously.

"Percy? Should I…" asked Reyna, her hand resting on her sword as she took a cautious step towards Annabeth.

"No, it's alright," Percy gasped as Annabeth littered him with punches, "She needs to get her anger out - oof!" Percy doubled over as Annabeth punched him yet again.

"Yes, Reyna," said Octavian, with a smirk, "I'm sure that _graecus_ can take care of himself." He didn't sound too sure, more like amused, but Reyna backed off.

"How dare you leave me!" Annabeth shouted at Percy, "Eight months, Percy! _Eight months! _I woke up one morning and you'd disappeared. How do you think I felt? You're such a – a Seaweed Brain! You _left _me." Her voice broke on the last sentence and her anger diminished as the new tears of sadness spilt over and she started sobbing.

"I thought you were gone," she whispered, looking down at the floor, so faintly that only Percy could hear her. Percy looked at her with so much affection it looked like it hurt.

He put his hand under her chin and gently lifted her head up so he was looking into her eyes.

"Annabeth," he whispered back to her, "I will never leave you."

**(A/N Yay! More fluffiness!)**

Hazel's POV

Percy's girlfriend scared me. Me and Frank stood watching their little exchange and I couldn't help but feel a little bit worried as I remembered that line from the prophecy Ella had recited; _Wisdom's daughter shall walk alone, the mark of Athena burns through Rome._ Could she be the person in the prophecy? She certainly had the right looks – blonde hair, grey eyes, like the daughters of Minerva. And, correct me if I'm wrong, but Athena was Minerva's Greek equivalent, right? The prophecy made it sound like she was a danger to the camp, but watching her sobbing in Percy's arms, it didn't seem likely.

The other people were starting to get off the ship now. There were three more people as well as Jason, Annabeth and Piper. The first to descend was a girl with spiky black hair and electric blue eyes, carrying a bow and arrow and wearing a 'Death to Barbie' T-shirt. The second person was – wait, was that a faun? He had a goatee and an afro and was wearing a tree hugger T-shirt. He had nothing on the bottom half apart from his furry goat legs. Yup, definitely a faun. What had he come to do, beg for our money?

"Yo, Perce!" shouted the faun.

Percy turned around, and must have recognised him because he replied,

"Grover!" and ran to meet him, with Annabeth holding his hand and towing along behind him. I hadn't noticed before, but at some point Frank must have grabbed hold of my hand. I blushed, but didn't let go. It felt…nice.

"Hey, Kelp Head!" said Spiky, smirking at Percy.

"Right back at ya, Pinecone Face!"

They continued to argue like this, and I soon lost interest, but what caught my attention next was far from boring. The next person who emerged from the ship was Sammy Valdez.

_No_, I corrected myself, _that kid's name was Leo._ But he was like a clone of Sammy; same curly black mop of hair, same crazy smile. He looked straight at me, and I instantly paled. He even had the same eyes. I felt sick. Why now? Why did he have to show up just as I thought I might be getting over Sammy and moving on?

I was interrupted from finding an answer when Jason called everyone to attention. Everyone immediately took a seat and quietened. He motioned for Annabeth, Piper, Spiky, Grover and Sa- I mean, Leo, to come and stand by him.

"Hello again, everybody!" people responded to this with a cheer, "As you all can see, I'm back. I now know why I was taken in the first place; so that the Roman and Greek camps could overcome their differences and beat Gaia and the giants! But we will not be able to do this without co-operating, so I would like to introduce the Greeks that we will be co-operating with." He gestured for Annabeth to step forwards.

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, one of the seven." Oh, so I was right. Annabeth stepped back and Piper stepped forwards.

"Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite, charm-speaker and also one of the seven."

Octavian jumped up from where he was sitting.

"Outrage!" He said, "We cannot have a daughter of Aphrodite as one of the seven! She is useless!"

Piper's nostrils flared.

"Excuse me, Octavian?" said Piper, sweetly. Octavian's eyes suddenly became glassy, and he had a slight smile on his face.

"Yes, my beauty?" he replied in a dreamy voice.

"Could you please sit down, for me?" Octavian sat down so fast he nearly fell off his chair.

"Well done. Now don't talk for the rest of the meeting. Please." He nodded mutely, gazing affectionately at Piper. He had started drooling.

She smiled triumphantly and stepped back.

"Does anyone else have any objections?" asked Jason. The Forum was silent. "Good, now I'll carry on. Grover Underwood, Satyr – or Faun, and representative (A/N I forgot what word Rick used for him) of Pan. He is different than the fauns here, who just seem to beg for change, and he should be treated like any other camp member." Grover bleated happily, and munched on a tin can.

"Thalia _Grace_, daughter of Zeus, hunter of Artemis, and most importantly, my sister."

Whoa, Jason had a sister? And she was _Greek_? Okay, we all had some major catching up to do. There were similar murmurs of wonder coming from everyone else, but Thalia soon shut them up.

"Yes, I am Jason's _older _sister. Jason's roman and I'm Greek; dad always seemed different when mum was pregnant with Jason," she shrugged, "I guess now I know why."

"But wait," interrupted Reyna, "How are you older than Jason? You're, like, fifteen." She had a good point.

"Being turned into a tree helps," Thalia replied, "Also, I'm a hunter so I don't age. But I'm definitely older. I bet you don't know how Jason got that scar on his lip."

Reyna grinned, "How?"

"He tried to eat a stapler." Ripples of laughter filled the room, and Jason's cheeks turned slightly pink.

"Okay, okay," he said, chuckling, "Moving on. Last, but not least is…"

Leo stepped forwards. Oh dear. I'd almost forgotten about him. What if he was related to Sammy? I crossed my fingers and squeezed my eyes shut. Please don't say Valdez, please don't say Valdez, _please _don't say –

"Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, one of the seven!"

_Shisht!_

**So, this chapter was longer. Was it better? Worse?**

**I might do Annabeth's POV next chapter. We'll see.**

**Please review! Xx :D**


	4. If This Was A Movie

**Hello! Please don't kill me! (Hides behind the chair) I know I haven't updated in aaaaages, but I have now, so it's all fine. Right…?**

**(Dodges bricks)**

**Enjoy! :) xx**

Annabeth's POV

"Land ho!" shouted Leo from the wheel of the Argo. I got up from where I was sitting on the deck and went over to the railing. There was, indeed, land. Oh God. My heart felt like it would explode out of my chest. Percy was just there! And when I got off the ship he would be waiting right there with that lopsided, goofy smile on his face reserved just for me, and I would run into his arms and he would hold me and everything would be okay again. Unless he didn't remember. I held back the tears that threatened to spill over onto my cheeks. I wouldn't cry. Annabeth Chase does not cry. _But what if he doesn't remember?_ The dark thought loomed over me and threatened to swallow me up as I felt my heart swell in pain.

The Roman camp was in many ways similar to the Greek camp. Only a lot bigger. And more Roman. I watched the tiny people-ants moving around. A lot of them headed into a building – some kind of meeting area? I took a deep breath, plastered a fake smile on my face, and walked back to the deck. It wouldn't have mattered though. No one was around to see me. Leo was steering the ship, and Jason and Piper were together somewhere. They were so lucky. It was obvious that Jason loved her, even if she couldn't see it. She didn't know how he looked at her. I wonder how Piper'd felt when Jason woke up and didn't know her. She must've been heartbroken, because they were dating, weren't they?

A new thought popped into my head, one that Piper must have been mulling over for quite a while now. What if Jason already had a girlfriend at the Roman camp? Hell, what if _Percy _had a girlfriend at the Roman camp? I suddenly felt as if I was going to be sick and ran for the stairs in the middle of the deck that lead down to the bedrooms, down the corridor and stooped in front of my door. I got my key out of my pocket and fumbled for the lock, managed to get the door open and bolted for the bathroom. I knelt over the toilet seat, retching, but nothing came. Instead, all the emotion I had been keeping locked up inside me boiled over, and I collapsed as dry, wrenching sobs wracked my whole body.

* * *

><p>Standing in front of the mirror, I felt oddly empty. I guess I'd cried myself out. My eyes were red and the skin around them was bright pink and swollen. My hair looked like a bird had nested in it. And we were arriving at the Roman camp soon. Crap.<p>

I went to my wardrobe and got out my faded Camp Half-Blood T-shirt and some skinny jeans. I'd just finished getting changed when there was a soft knock at the door.

"Hello?" It was Piper. "Annabeth? Can I come in?" I made a rough sound of consent; I didn't trust my voice, and she opened the door. Her eyes widened as she took me in.

"Wow. No offence, but you look like hell." She said.

"Gee, thanks!" I tried to sound sarcastic, but my heart wasn't in it and my voice cracked at the end. Piper's expression turned sympathetic, and she came out of the doorway. The door clicked shut behind her.

"You've been crying." It wasn't a question, but I nodded anyway, and suddenly she was hugging me. "Oh, Annabeth, you poor thing! Is this about Percy?" Another nod. I cleared my throat and asked her the question that had been bugging me for ages.

"Piper, what was it like when Jason couldn't remember you?" She pulled away from me, walked over to the bed and sank down with a sigh.

"It was horrible. At first, I thought he was joking, but when I realised he was serious…" she bit her lip, "My heart just shattered." I felt the little hope I had left slither out of me as I listened to what she said. Looking at how heartbroken Piper was from just recalling the memory, I tried not to imagine what it would feel like if Percy forgot me. Or worse, if he'd got a new girlfriend. I made a little noise of pain in the back of my throat, and Piper hurried to correct herself.

"It got better after that though," she told me, "because even if Jason didn't know me or Leo anymore, when we went on that quest he got to know us again. We became friends again. Although I'm still pushing for more that friends." She said that last part under her breath, but I still heard her. I gave her a doubtful look.

"My point is, even if Percy has forgotten you – and that's an _if_ – if he loves you half as much as you love him, then he won't forget that love. You'll grow back together, even if it takes time. And that's the worst-case scenario." I smiled gratefully at her, and some of the pain went away.

"Thanks, Piper."

"No problem. Now let's get you cleaned up. We're scheduled to arrive in five minutes."

* * *

><p>"We're here!" shouted Leo. He bounded out of the control room, buzzing with energy. Strangely enough, no one else seemed that exited. Piper was nervous. By the looks of it, so was Jason. As for me, I felt like a nest of butterflies had exploded inside me. My heart threatened to beat itself out of my chest, and my legs felt like jelly. I hoped I wasn't visibly shaking.<p>

"You three go on down; I'll open the door for you. I have to turn of the engine first but then I'll be right with you." Jason and Piper exchanged nervous glances. Leo turned back towards the control room, but nobody else moved. He looked back over his shoulder, "Go on!" He made a little shooing motion with his hands, "I've got work to do!" Piper and Jason went down the stairs. I managed to un-glue my feet from the deck and followed them.

The door at the side of the ship rose agonisingly slowly. My emotions were a complete mess. I was itching to see Percy, but at the same time I felt like I would be sick. Again. I wasn't sure if my heart was racing with joy or fear.

The door finally clicked in place, and I suddenly felt very light headed. I had to reach out and grab Piper's arm to stay upright. She glanced uncertainly at me. I gave her an encouraging smile and said, "You two go on ahead; I need some time to…err…gather myself." Piper nodded her head in understanding, and beckoned to Jason, who was staring out at the camp. There were a lot of people out there. Oh, God.

Piper and Jason walked out, and I took a deep breath and squeezed my eyes shut. _Pull yourself together, Annabeth._ If I concentrated hard enough, I could imagine that I was back at Camp Half-Blood and Percy was waiting for me outside my cabin to take me to sparring practice. He would make a snide comment and I would reply with something equally creative, and then he would smirk and I would laugh and everything would be okay.

I opened my eyes.

There really were lots of people out there. My pulse quickened and the butterflies in my stomach went mad. I stepped out quickly before I could change my mind. My eyes went straight to Jason and Piper. There was some girl there hugging Jason. He was hugging her back. Oh, poor Piper. She looked really upset. I noticed that no one was looking at me. Maybe they couldn't see me. I took another step out, planning to go and comfort Piper, but then I saw him. Percy. He looked straight at me, and all I could think was _oh, God, please no, no! _Because I knew that look. That was the look Jason had when we first found him. That was the look that strangers give you as you pass them in the street. That was the look of someone who doesn't know you. Percy didn't know me. I think I actually felt my heart break at that moment. It shattered like glass, caving in on itself, and it was the most painful thing I had ever felt. Forget battle wounds. Forget almost dying. This was real pain. This was the worst type of pain, because it doesn't heal. It stays in side of you, a gaping hole that you can never forget.

But then he smiled at me, and I almost melted. My heart leapt in my chest and I returned his smile and started towards him, but then I stopped. After all, he didn't know me now. He was just being friendly, as per usual with Percy. I didn't think my heart could break into any smaller pieces, but I still felt a sharp stab of pain. It soon turned into puzzlement when he started to run towards me. _Is there someone behind me? _I thought. _What- _but I didn't get a chance to finish my thought because he crashed into me. He put his arms around me and pulled me close, and at first I was too shocked to do anything, but then I realised that he did know me after all. My heart exploded as the joy from that thought crashed over me, and I made a little choking sound in my throat as all the emotion got caught there. I wrapped my arms around him and squeezed. This was Percy. _My _Percy. Percy remembered me. He remembered me! Tears were in my eyes again, but they were tears of joy. Oh, God, he _remembered! _I was so happy that I could feel my heart piecing itself back together again. I pulled away and looked into his eyes, his sea-green eyes swimming with happiness, the most beautiful, wonderful eyes I'd ever seen, and I kissed him. I ran my hands through his messy mop of hair and it was the Best. Moment. Of. My. Life.

We broke apart…eventually, and I buried my head in his chest. People were cheering, presumably for us, but I couldn't really hear them. He rested his chin on my head, and we fitted together perfectly, like two puzzle pieces. The tears finally spilled over as I told him, "I've missed you, Seaweed Brain."

"I've missed you too, Wise Girl," he replied, and at that moment everything was perfect. I forgot about the sadness of the past and the fears of the future, and it was just the present, just me and my Seaweed Brain. Percy did that. Made everything perfect again. My heart finished fixing itself as I practically glowed with happiness. Everything was okay again. I was home.

**Review! Review, review, review! (Please xxx)**


	5. The One That Got Away

**Hi again! I've had serious writer's block with this chapter, but I've finally got it finished, so I hope you like it XD You may have noticed that I've changed all my chapter names to song names and I want you to know that _I don't own any of those _(just to be clear)**

**Enjoy xx**

Hazel's POV

Today has officially been the worst day of my new life. Well, maybe I'm exaggerating a tiny, little bit, but still - pretty bad day. I mean, everything was going fine until Leo Valdez showed up. Valdez. As in 'Sammy Valdez', my kind-of-almost-boyfriend who I left behind in my old life. I would be fine with it – _if_ he wasn't the spitting image of Sammy. Same hair, same face, same smile, same everything. And that means he's related to Sammy, which also means that Sammy moved on. Without me.

Honestly, I can't blame him. He would've woken up one day, maybe gone to my house to see me and realised that I wasn't there. That I'd vanished. And he would've searched everywhere, asked anyone and everyone if they knew what'd happened, where I'd gone. But no one would, because I was here, in the future. I left him without any explanation, without even a goodbye. _He must've hated me, _I thought bitterly, and even though it shouldn't, my heart gave a painful squeeze. My eyes had started watering.

"…and then Percy – wait, Hazel, are you even listening to me?" Frank's voice snapped me out of my daze and I looked up at him.

"What? Oh…err, no, sorry, I didn't catch that." He gave me an incredulous look and then frowned.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his tone concerned, "You look a bit green." Do people go green when they're lovesick?

"Yeah, I'm fine, I think I just need a bit of fresh air to clear my head." I grimaced. Why did I say that? It made me sound like I was making an excuse to be away from him.

But Frank just nodded sympathetically at me, "Okay, I'll leave you to it." He patted me awkwardly on the arm, turned and walked away. _Don't go,_ said the voice in my head, but I ignored it. I really could do with some alone time.

Frank had just come back from the meeting with all of the potential seven candidates from the prophecy (excluding me), plus Reyna and Thalia. Octavian wasn't happy that he got left out and started ranting and raving to anyone who'd listen about how the _Graecus _were a bad omen. Whatever. As for me, I really didn't want to be anywhere near that Leo kid in case I did something really stupid, like calling him Sammy instead of Leo. That would give me some explaining to do, because no one knew my secret except Nico and I couldn't talk to him right now since Annabeth put him on the naughty step for not telling her that he was here. He was going to be in a pretty bad mood. Anyway, I had to tell Frank some random excuse so I wouldn't have to go. I can't even remember what it was, but I don't think he believed me. He let me stay anyway. That's what I like so much about him; he trusts me with his life. He'll go along with anything I do and won't even question it.

By now I was out of the main part of the village, on the outskirts of the forest. I wasn't sure where to go next. Somewhere excluded, where no one else would be likely to go. Maybe the beach? That always seemed to work for Percy. I did a mental shrug: _why not?_

* * *

><p>Percy really chooses the best places to be. The beach here is the most peaceful place I've been in a while; it's so quiet, and the rhythmic sound of the waves crashing against the shore is hypnotising. Like this, lying in the sand just listening, I can almost forget about Him. Almost. But try as I might, he's still there at the back of my mind, a reminder of what could've been. What would've been, for sure, <em>if <em>my mother hadn't taken me to Alaska to work as Gaia's slave. _If _I hadn't died trying to save her. _If_ I hadn't been transported here. So many ifs. I wish they would just go away.

I sighed and closed my eyes, but that didn't help. If anything, that just made the memories louder. I could almost hear Sammy's voice now, muttering, annoyed and angry. _Wait, why would Sammy be angry? _I thought, just as someone stepped on my stomach.

"Ahhhh!" I screamed, and scrambled away from the offender. They tripped over my legs and fell onto the floor, cursing and sending up clouds of sand as they did so.

"What the hell!" I shouted at him. It was a boy. I could tell that now; he'd rolled over and was staring at me like he'd only just realised I was there, the angry look fading from his eyes.

"Sorry," he mumbled, "I didn't see you."

"Didn't see me? How could you not see me? I was lying right in front of you!" I was really angry now. How dare he just barge in and step on me?

"Well, maybe if you weren't lying in the middle of the sand we wouldn't have had this problem in the first place!" He snapped, and then sighed, "Look, I really am sorry. I was distracted; I should've looked where I was going." He got up and started to brush sand off his clothes. Now I got a good look at him. He had curly, black hair and a kind of elfish face. Oh gods. It was Leo. I swallowed and tried to act normally. _Keep calm, _I told myself, but I wasn't listening.

I attempted to get up and gasped. My stomach! It felt like someone had just stabbed me. Leo looked at me like I was mad, but then realised I was hurt and knelt down beside me. He looked strangely concerned for someone who's only known me for five minutes.

"Are you okay?" He asked. _That's the second time someone's said that to me today _I thought, and almost laughed even though it wasn't funny. I felt another twinge of pain as I moved slightly.

"My stomach…" For some reason I didn't want to tell him that he was the one who'd hurt me.

"Oh, gods, did I do that?" He said as realisation dawned upon him. He grimaced, "Will you let me look at it?" I regarded him warily, "It's okay, I won't bite," he joked, and grinned. _I suppose one look won't hurt. _I raised the bottom of my camp T-shirt so he could see the wound, and looked at it myself. There was a big bruise already starting to form and there was a graze in the shape of a heel from where the shoe had nicked it.

"Wow, I'm heavier than I thought," he said, still smiling.

"Need to cut down on the chocolate," I replied.

He looked at me with mock horror, "How did you know?" and despite myself, I laughed. It hurt my stomach, but I didn't really notice the pain that much anymore. He was laughing as well, and I realised that his laugh was completely different to Sammy's – and I liked it.

He got up and held his hand out to me. I gave him a questioning look.

"It'll help you up," he explained. So I gave him my hand and he pulled me up. When he touched me I felt a little electric shock go up my arm. I couldn't tell for sure, but I thought he felt it too. It was probably just the static from the sand. _You get static from trampolines, not sand, _Said the voice in my head. I ignored it.

Once I was up, he let go of my hand like it held the plague and cleared his throat, "We need to get you to the infirmary." He said. He looked like he was starting to regret helping me, and I'm not sure why but I felt disappointed. I started to turn away.

"You don't have to come. I know the way – I can get there by myself." I walked briskly towards the tree line.

"No, wait!" He hurried to catch up with me and I quickened my pace, but then I felt him touch my arm. I whirled around to tell him I was perfectly capable of walking by myself for five minutes and– stopped.

I didn't realise how close he would be when I turned; there was only about two centimetres between us. I looked into his eyes and was startled by their brightness. They were a beautiful shade of bright, bright blue, brighter than Sammy's. I don't know how I could've ever thought they were the same. My heart sped up when I took in the rest of his face – he was perfect. And then I looked up again and our eyes locked. I realised his hand was still on my arm and it felt like he was electrifying me, but it felt amazing.

"I didn't get your name," he whispered.

"Hazel. My name is Hazel." I told him, and suddenly was snapped out of my trance. I paled and bolted for the trees, ignoring the pain it caused me.

"No, Hazel, come back!" he shouted after me, but I didn't listen. I had to get somewhere where he wouldn't see me.

As I entered the forest I heard him cursing. I tried not to look back, but I couldn't help it. He was standing where I'd left him looking angry with himself.

"Damn! Stupid. Stupid!" he shouted, and kicked the boulder next to him. Hard. "Owwwwwwww!" he howled in pain, clutching his injured foot and hopping around in a circle. He looked so funny like that, I couldn't help it - I laughed.

His head snapped up, looking for the source of the sound, but he was too late. I was already gone.

**Tada! I really enjoyed writing this chapter even though it was hard because I didn't know what to do.**

**Can anyone else not wait 'till spring? Everything good is happening then – all the new books come out (Mortal Instruments 5!) and the HUNGER GAMES FILM! XD**

**Anyway, sorry about my random rant there.**

**IMPORTANT FOR 'SAM'**

**Dear 'Sam' in response to your 'dumbo' comment – you can hardly call _me_ a 'dumbo' when you called Hazel by the wrong name [Piper] after reading the story a minute before. I haven't read Son of Neptune since September and I don't possess a copy myself so I'm sorry if it's upset you that I've forgotten some of the details.**

**Please review (I would prefer constructive criticism, not insults) x**


End file.
